The Spiritual Awakening
by Musicalhearts
Summary: A normal summer at camp turns into a horror life when sisters,Mindy and Pam are being targeted by a spirit. Deaths from camp act as warnings.They must dodge attempts of deaths and destroy the spirit before it's too late or will someone join that spirit?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pre-face:

This is for special people or creatures only. **Beware. **Once you enter, you may not be able to come out. This may be because it's so addictive. Or because you've been ki– nevermind…,** so**, stop reading this pre-face and get down to the real thing! Unless… you don't have enough guts to… if your curser is heading towards the back button right now… **I won't be happy.** But if that's the case… **I told you to read the story, why aren't you reading the story? Please? : D **

**Review and Alert! Thank you! :D **

**Mindy: **

"Ready for camp, Hun?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked." I laughed

"And when was that?" My sister, Pam, asked.

"Probably last second ago." I replied with another laugh.

Well I should probably introduce. I'm Mindy Selene Timmons, daughter of Carl and Melody Timmons, sister of Pam Cecilia Timmons. And just to state the obvious… in the family of the _Timmons_.

I'm a more expressive person than my sister. Well, that is, on certain expressions. You need something to complain, leave it to me. You could say that I'm a risk-taker, I like to learn new things, but not too over the top. And… I am an over-the-average student in school. While my sister, she's shy around strangers, but very wild with people she's close with. Trust me, I know. She wouldn't do something she's never done before unless someone tried it once, than double checked again, just to make sure it's safe. But the thing is, inside us, we're both alike somehow. We both love reading, and we like our personal time and space. Laughing, and comedy is the thing we both do best.

"I can't wait to go back to camp! I hear their adding dessert into their food menu's this season!" Pam said.

"Yeah, and best of all, they just added a swimming pool near our cabins!"

"Swimming here we come! Which cabin are we in anyways?"

"Mhm… I don't know, I hope it's cabin 3, they have whiteboards to doodle on!"

"We should be getting a text message, or an email any second now to confirm the details." Mom said.

_*Beep Beep* _

"Just on time" She added. Mom clicked a few buttons on her phone and gave me the phone. I read it.

"Mindy Timmons and Pam Timmons are going to be attending Summer camp at…blah, blah, blah…" Scrolling down the text, I finally found the subheading that read, **Cabins and Living.** "There! They will be rooming in Cabin 9 with Rosalina Shiner,"

"Yay!" Pam jumped. Rosalina was our best friend since Grade 3; Having her in our cabin will be awesome.

"And…" I read on,

"and?" Pam asked

"and…" I was excited, and then I dramatically fell onto the table. "Isabella… Montez…" I mumbled.

"NOOOOOO!" Pam yelled hitting her head on the wall.

"Isn't that nice… Your best friend is in your cabin with Isabella. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun!" Mom said excitingly.

"Nooooo." Pam said, still weak. "You don't get it…"

"She's the meanest, snobbiest, silliest, rudest, craziest, bi—." I was trying to say.

"We get it…" Dad said annoyingly.

"GIRL IN THE WORLD!" I crocked with a fake cry.

"She makes the worst out of everything, and thinks she's miss perfect, with 3 little servant friends of hers. Ugh! Anything, but her! WHY! WHY! WHY! WH—."

_*ding dong*_

"Thank god" Dad mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I'll get it." Mom offered. She came back a minute later holding a shoebox-sized brown box.

"For you." She put the box on the table. I looked at Pam, who was now sitting beside me.

"Me?" She asked

"Both of you" Mom answered.

"Go ahead." She told me. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the box.

There was a flat sheet of paper on top of a huge pile of cotton inside. The paper had a big red skull on it. I picked it up secretly. I looked at Pam, whose face was worried, like mine. I turned it over and read it in my mind.

_Close this box._

_Re-open it when alone._

_Dig through. _

_Beware. _

_Don't mess it up!_

_Beware…_

My heart jumped. All the 'I's were dotted with an X. Not a good sign. Beware… what was so important that it had to be opened alone. I looked at Pam, she quickly turned to dad, getting up from her seat.

"Dad…" She stuttered, "We forgot something in our… closet."

"Okay, go get it. What was in the box?" Pam nudged my arm, I jumped in shock.

"Umm… Welcome present…"

"From camp." Pam added.

"To welcome us…"

"To camp…" he stared at us weirdly…

"Okay bye." I said quickly. We scrambled upstairs.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered.

"I don't feel like it's a good thing." She whispered back.

"Should we open it?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared. Why don't we tell mom and dad?"

"You saw the message; I don't think the person was joking." I opened the door to Pam's room, which was the closest room to the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Pam said closing the door behind us.

"No."

"Open it." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened the lid. Eyeing Pam every skipped second. My heart was racing. I carefully took out a clump of cotton.

"MINDY!"

"what?" I stopped.

"_DIG _through."

"Right." I put my hand in and moved it side to side, I hit the bottom and found nothing. I made another circular motion around the perimeter, still nothing. The middle! I slowly moved my hand in a part I would consider the middle and—.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed in pain shooting my arm up.

"What happened?" Pam asked in horror racing to her bed, which I was sitting on.

"Something stabbed me! It was so sharp!"

"Are you okay?" I showed her my hand, two of them had specks of my blood on them. Nothing major. But it hurt.

"Ew!" She replied flapping my hand away. I turned my head towards the box. Should I take the cotton out? Yes. I want to know what's in there. It wouldn't hurt, I guess. I took it out, with caution. I gasped.

"What is it?" She asked looking over my shoulder. She looked inside and gasped as well. It was a feminine doll with a broken head, arms, and legs, which were scattered around the bottom of the box. And another exact doll that was stabbed in the middle with a pocket knife that stood about an inch tall. A _real_, sharp, pocket knife. And in the center, the thing that injured my finger, 3 sharp points positioned upright. Made of metal or steel or something like that.

"Oh my god" Pam exclaimed.

"What do you think that means?"

"Pam…" I Though "Remember last week when we went to the fair for an end-of-the-year trip?"

"Yeah…"

"And remember we bumped into this all old-fashioned dressed lady that said she used to be a physic?"

"Yeah.." She replied in amusement; thinking back.

"She was ''selling'' chocolate for a living now, and we bought it right?"

"And she insisted on us buying the dark chocolate."

"And she told us the ending is closer than you think"

"And when we left all the sudden we heard a woman's voice echoing…"

"You last week…" I wanted to start crying but then dad called.

"Girls! The bus is almost here!"

"oh! Uh! Coming!" We scrambled back downstairs.

"get the box!"

I ran up and got the box.

"Are you ready now?" He asked.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Great! I hope you have fun at camp this year. Send me emails and phone calls at least every week, and don't just play the whole time, save some time for school stuff, like reading." Mom said.

"Uh-huh" Pam replied.

"Oh look, the bus is here!" Dad said looking out of the living room window.

"I hope it's an air conditioned one."

"Hope so." He winked.

"oh! I'm going to miss you girls so much during the summer!" Mom sighed. She gave us both a hug, and dad did the same.

"We'll miss you too. And I'm pretty sure the bus will miss us too if we don't get going." Pam added.

"True, Good-bye sweethearts!"

"Bye dad! Bye mom!" We walked out the door, pulling 2 suitcases each, and two duffel bags, and me, holding the box of danger. We went inside and saw a new driver.

"Hi fellers. Mr. Camble's the name. Two per seat. Go on." Mr. Camble explained as we walked inside, through the bus isle. We picked a seat on the right side, in the middle of the bus.

"I want the window seat." Pam complained as I was about to walk into the section.

"No, I'm taking it."

"I. Want. It! Don't make me chop your head off!" She whined. I showed her my fingers and she tightened her eyes.

"I almost got my fingers chopped off."

"Ugh!"

"It's a 10 hour drive, you can sit the next half."

"fine." She grumbled. The bus started moving.

"Seatbelts everyone!" yelled. Seatbelts? There aren't any seatbelts in a bus! I stood up slightly and found seatbelts on the side.

"great." I mumbled.

"At least it's only the stomach one, I can live with that." Pam said.

_*Click* _

Our seatbelts were strapped on. The bus started moving faster now, turn by turn, and we were out of the neighborhood for good. Until the end of summer of course. We sat for about 5 minutes in silence.

"Well. I think we should drop the topic about…" She motioned her eyes at the box.

"I don't know…"

"I mean think about it. It's by, Anonymous, it would really likely just be Bennett and Alex."

"fine, I'll drop it."

"good."

"but I wont 'drop the fact' that we're roomies with Isabella."

"What?"

"Trying to change the subject…" I sang.

"Right!" We were now on the highway, going to pick up the rest of the campers.

"Hey, Where's Rosy?" I asked,

"She told me that her brother has a soccer tournament today near the camp so she's going to be getting a ride with her brother."

"Mhm…" I nodded. The bus turned into an exit and we ended up in front of a fairly big house. Not too big, but not what an average person would own. Out came Isabella. Pam and I exchanged glances. The 3 of her "friends" were behind her pulling her suitcases, fancily.

"What's up with the horrible cat walkers behind her?"

"Tell me about it." I said, "Actually… don't" We laughed. Ms. Perfect entered the bus like she was arriving at prom.

"It's a bus! Not your first summer!" A guy in the back spat out. We giggled.

"ugh. What Ev's"

"Ugh. If I have to, like, listen to her talk, like, every single perfect day of my perfect life, then like, I will _so _not be cool with it!" I said impersonating .

"O.M.G. _Soooooooo _true." Pam replied emphasizing the 'so'. introduced himself and she walked down the isle. She past us in glamour, then walked back to us. She bent down to us, sticking her fat butt into the girls across from us' faces.

"Hey… _**Roomies**__." _ She said quietly. I could now see her friends struggling to get her big luggage through the door. I looked at Pam, and saw her rolling her eyes at Isabella.

And as the brave one, I just got to express my feelings,

"If you're going to waste anymore of our **useful **time, then I'm going to have you waste it at your death memorial.

"Your mean a funeral?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Yours." I replied.

"Oh silly!" Was that a compliment? That's a first. "How would I die before you?" Compliment… broken. I decided to change the subject. I played 100 subjects einee-meany-miney-mo in my head to figure what else to diss her with.

"Seriously?" I scanned her. "Why would you wear _heals _to camp."

"Makes me look glamorous, duh."

"More like _garbage-tastic!" _

"Ugh. What. A loser" And she walked off slowly to the back.

"Good one!" Pam high-fived me.

"Just doing my job." I laughed.

"By the way, I hope you figure out what a toothbrush and toothpaste is used for because I can smell your evil-iscious mouth from here." I yelled out to the back, still facing forwards. No need to look at that devil again, everyone whose an anyone knows who I'm talking about.

"And while your at it, get one of your servants to clean your butt!" One of the girls across from us said. We died in laughter a few seconds after. Then the bus started leaving again. 20 minutes covered, 9 hours 40 minutes to go. Camp, here we come.


	2. Chapter 2: Worst Bus Ride Ever

**Chapter 2**

**Pam: **

I hit my head against the seat in front of me a few times to shake off the bore sore disease I got after the 3 hour bus ride mark hit.

"The wipers on the bus go, _squeak, squeak, squeak; _All through the town!"

Did I mention 3 quarters of the bus was singing? BABY songs?

"Mindy..!" I grumbled.

"Yeah…" She said slowly still focusing on her book and music.

"Save me." I groaned.

"Why don't you read a book or listen to your Ipod?" She waved her book slightly.

"I wish… eyes on a book for 7 hours while on a bumpy ride, seems like a hurricane in my head. And… My Ipod battery's almost dead. I'm saving it for when we're driving on boring farmlands." We were currently on the highway right now, another hour and we would be passing through miles of farmland. Boring.

"Take an ear." She replied scanning through her book.

"Yay!" I took out her farther earplug and stuck it in my ear. I've always like comedy, so… maybe some singing wouldn't hurt… to me.

"Good choice" I told Mindy. She looked at me weirdly, and went back to her book.

". _AND I WAS LIKE BAB—." _ I was interrupted when a hand went over my mouth. I looked at Mindy.

"No. Not when I'm a toothpick away from you. I'll come out deaf." She told me.

"Aww man… could I at least listen to a better song?" I asked. She turned back to her book."Is that a No?" She dug into her Capris Pocket and pulled out her Purple Ipod. She did this all without a blink away from the book. That book must be interesting. I took the Ipod and scrolled through the songs. "Justin Bieber… Selena Gomez… Katy Perry… La—. Katy Perry!" I clicked Firework by Katy Perry and glanced at Mindy from the corner of my eye to make sure she was deep into reading her book. She was in deep alright. Then, My magic took over; I started lip-syncing wildly and dancing on the seat.

I opened my eyes. Woah. What time is it? I Glanced over at Mindy; She was asleep. Did I fall asleep? There's no way I could have! I was dancing in my seat and Lip syncing! Oh well, I guess this happens sometimes. I looked around. Everyone was sleeping as well. They probably got tired of the bus song. I looked at the front and saw Mr. Camble. I decided to talk to him.

"?" I asked softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes?" He looked up in the huge rear-view mirror.

"Woah!-Woah!-Wait, Eyes. On. The. Road. Eyes. On. The. Road." I blurted closing my eyes. I am terrified of car crashes. I freak out whenever the car behind comes too close, or is going too fast, I'm trying to be a safe person!

laughed slightly. "Alright. What's up?" He said, this time eyes on the road.

"Just making sure you weren't sleeping like everyone else."

"Hah, I would be fired."

"What time is it?"

"About 11 'o' clock. We're going to be stopping at the lunch restaurant in about an hour."

"Oh, okay. Why did everyone sleep"

"It's a long bus ride, my dear. Especially when it started at 7 am. If I were them, I would take my ability to sleep for granted, it isn't that easy to sleep on a bus, you know."

"Oh."

"Y'all sleeping made me kind of sleepy too, but I had a good rest in the night, so I'll be fine, but you should get some more sleep." I was surprised at when he said "Y'all" I didn't know he was from the country side.

"Are you from Texas?" I asked curiously."

"No, No. Kentucky. Great livings. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious at how you said Y'all instead of you all."

"does it bother you?"

"No, Not at all."

"Alright."

"I—."

"trying to get some sleep here!" A guy yelled from the back. Then I heard snoring. He's got a very expressive side of dream…

"Where are we going for lunch this year?"

"Red lobster."

"Are you serious?"

"Kid type though. Not that fancy, but still good."

"And expensive." I laughed.

"Yeah. So what do you like about camp?"

"Um, well I guess I like the arts and crafts centre, and the swimming. And… the sports, and the pranks, and the good weather."

"I see" then I heard a yawn beside me, Mindy was waking up.

"oh hey pam. Why.. how did I get to sleep." She asked scanning herself.

"What? You mean, you don't know either?"

"Know what?"

"How you fell asleep?"

"No. I was reading, and then ka—boom. I'm here"

"oh my god! The same thing happened to me! Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah." She looked around. "Woah, whats with the sudden sleep

I stared at . There was something weird about him. Why had everyone fallen asleep except for him. I mean he couldn't because he's driving. He looked up and saw me staring, he looked down immediately. My senses were tingling.

"." I asked, dead serious.

Uhm, yes?" He stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering all of the sudden? Why is there the sudden sleep? Why aren't _you_ asleep?"

"Calm down, Pam!" He said.

"How do you know my name?" I quickly said back.

"Um, your sister's a loud talker, plus, your camp director told me all of the names."

"Excuse me? I was barley talking the whole time, and there was _no way _that you could have heard me over the bus song." Mindy said, getting to where my point is.

I stood up to see the view of his face.

"**NO STANDING UP WHILE THE BUS IS ON THE ROAD**!" yelled in a deep, hard, mad, tone. I shot down to my seat. Mindy looked at me, I looked back.

"what's up with _him?"_ She lipped.

"I don't know, but you're going to find out." I lipped back, slowly.

"Why me?" I gave her a stare. "fine."

"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET!" A few people yelled from waking up after 's scare. I looked around, there was one person that wasn't asleep now, and she was sitting by herself on the bus.

" put us to sleep!" Mindy yelled out.

"What?"

"That's Crazy!"

"Are you out our your mind?"

"Wow, Mindy, wow" the bus filled with.

"It's true! If you don't believe me, think about it. Do _you _really know how you fell asleep? You were singing the bus song, and all of the sudden you're sleeping, everyone went to sleep, everyone but him." She said. We all directed our direction to him. He quickly pulled off the highway. I noticed that we were supposed to be in the country side now, but we were still on the road. A few minutes later he parked in front of a red lobsters restaurant.

"Red lobster!" A girl shouted

"Lunchtime!" exclaimed. Kids got ready to stand up. Mindy shot to the front of the bus.

"NO! No one is leaving. He's lying. He's not who we think he is. We're supposed to be in farmland, and yet a few minutes and we're in front of a grand red lobster. Do you think that's really true? Look, I don't know about you, but this place does not look right." People nodded. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked him.

"Well, according to my last hour, I'm a murderer."

_*Gasp!*_

"Excuse me?"

"See that lonely girl? She's not sleeping. She's—."

_*Slaaaap*_

Half of his face was tomato red from Mindy's slap. People rushed to the new girl in the corner, who was half under a blanket. I watched as they took the blanket off and turned her over. Oh my goodness. There was blood everywhere, and a knife stabbed in her right where her heart would be.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE" A group alarmed. I just sat there, watching, just in shock, and in pain from seeing this. How could such an innocent girl be treated like this? This is just cheated death!

"Now you see. Your next!" He jumped off from his seat and strangled Mindy. I sprinted towards him. Not being able to stop in time, I banged right onto him, that was good. He fell over, and I jumped on him.

"Are you okay?" I yelled at Mindy after jumping on his legs.

"Better than the victim." I nodded. He was getting back up.

"GO! Go get help from the restaurant, NOW!" I took her advice and sprinted out the door, kicking it open, instead of using the door opener. The restaurant had no one inside. Nothing. Just empty tables, I found behind one of the window curtains there was a sign that said FOR LEASE. I ran back outside.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Mindy scream. I sprinted towards the bus. I went inside, and saw Mindy strangling to get him dead. I looked around the bus, group of people at the dead girl, Mindy and murderer, radio. The radio will do. I ran to it, picked it up and yelled.

"HELLO? I NEED HELP STAT!"

"Roger that." A voice called. "could you explain the situation?"

"GIRL MURDERED BY THE DRIVER, COME NOW. I DON'T HAVE AN ADDRESS OR ANYTHING, BUT THE CLOSEST THING AROUND IS AN ABANDONED RED LOBSTER RESTAURANT."

"emergency services are on the way." I was relieved. I dropped the radio. I grabbed the First aid kit and threw it to Isabella. She luckily, caught it. Her face was pale.

"JUST TRY IT" I yelled. She turned around and ruffled through the box.

"HELP!" Mindy yelled. I grabbed part of the stick shift, I struggled to get it, but I eventually did get it. It broke off ruined. I took it and started hitting the man who was on his knees, Mindy grabbed in from me and ran. She turned around and sprinted, with the hand shift high in the air. She landed on top of the man, and stabbed him in the chest. He didn't move after that.

"Mindy… you…"

"That felt great!"

"Are you kidding me? You killed him!"

"I killed a murderer, and it stopped him from hurting anyone else."

"you were brave" I heard sirens coming closer and closer, and then, It was all black.


	3. Chapter 3: Aimed: The Second Try

**Chapter 3**

**Mindy: **

"And then what did you do?" The police officer, Tomilson or 'Tom', Asked.

"I… It happened really fast, and he was trying to chock me too so I—."

"Could you demonstrate how he chocked you?" He blurted. So, here's the situation; we were on our way to Camp, when the bus driver put us all to sleep. Then, he killed a girl during that time that I found out was named, Margret Tiff, and he tried to kill me and Pam afterwards, and so… I kind of killed him myself. Which is a good thing, according to the officer, so far. But it wasn't too convincing.

"Um, sure." I replied. I felt a little bit uncomfortable talking to a big, tough, male police officer. But, once again, I did just kill someone. I stood up and locked my hands around his neck lightly. "Like this, but 50 times harder."

"Alright. Continue." He told me as he recorded what I did down. I sat back down in my seat.

"So, I saw my sister hitting him with some stick thing, which appeared to be the stick shift, and I just grabbed it, and stabbed."

"Were you aiming his heart?"

"I had no idea where it was going, I just needed a distraction. But of course, it ended worse." A few tear drops went down my checks.

"And is that the end of the story?"

"Basically… I just stood up, and felt proud that I just saved a dozen of people, but then that proud-ness ended quickly, and I just stared at the dead person I just killed, and then my sister, Pam, collapsed in my arms, and then the emergency people came."

"Okay." He wrote the rest of it down.

"Am… Am I going to jail?" I asked softly.

"No, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Will people hate me? Like, would it be hard to get a job in the future?" I asked.

"Hate? No way. Reward? Most likely." He replied. I smiled slightly.

"Do you have any information about Margret Tiff?"

He went through a few papers, "All I know is that, she was stabbed in the back, and died on the bus." I nodded. I was going to ask where she was know, but as I thought about it, I didn't want to know.

"Well, this interview is over. You may leave." He escorted me out the door where my dad was waiting.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"I think so."

"How do you feel?"

"Bad." I said. He turned to Tom.

"Thank you, sir." My dad said using manners.

"Your welcome. Tell your daughter not to worry. She's better than fine. She's a _hero._" He said. The word hero echoed in my head a hundred times before I woke back up. Officer Tomilson and Dad shook and manly handshake, and Tom left.

"Come on, lets go see your sister." He said, motioning me to follow him.

We stopped in the middle of the hallway when I bumped into Isabella.

"Oh. Hi Mindy." She said softly. Was she joking? Or was she actually being nice?

"Hi. I've never heard you speak so nicely before."

"It's just that, you saved us."

"Yeah?" I asked in amusement.

"If it hadn't been you, we could've all died. Do you know how easy he could kill us?"

"Yeah. How was your interview?"

"I'm still in waiting. I'm not that important in the scene you know, well, I gotta run, bye!" She took off.

"Who was that?" my dad asked.

"A girl I used to hate."

We walked in silence until we reached Pam's room. She was on her bed, wearing a pink hospital gown. Mom was comforting her.

She caught sight of me. "Mindy! Oh! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Glad to see you too, I guess." I replied.

"Are you going to court? What did the police say?" She asked anxiously.

"He said…" I lightened up. "He said I was a hero." I smiled at her. She smiled back. I turned around quickly when I heard a rumble of footsteps. A group of people in detailed black clothes… more police? Pam tugged on my shirt, I elbowed her softly in returned. My whole family was staring at them, including me. They approached me.

"Mindy Timmons?" The officer in the front asked me seriously.

I was scared, I took a deep breath, "Yes?" I stood up.

"Could you follow us?"

"Sure." I replied. My family looked worried. I walked with them,

"You guys too" He told my parents and Pam. We walked… and walked. Until we reached two doors that had a sign saying, Private and confidential, Do not enter unless given permission.

"Be good." The man told me. It seemed like he was the only talking to me. I'm probably about to step into a court room or something! But why would there be a court in a hospital? This hospital must be special! I sobbed inside. I heard a few snickers behind me, I looked back, and there was nothing but the police, my parents, and Pam.

He opened the door and a round of loud applause went on. I stepped inside and saw a very large room, with a stage at the top, and a whole bunch of people sitting on lined chairs. One section was for police, and one section was normal people. They looked back at me. I recognized faces. I saw my best friends, Rosalina, Alex, and Bennett; all with their parents and siblings. I also saw Isabella, and a few other campers in the crowd.

"Surprise." Someone whispered behind me. I turned around, all the police had their thumbs up, smiling widely.

"Is this for me?" I asked. They nodded. Pam looked around the room in amazement.

"Lucky..!"

"You too." A female officer told Pam. She jumped up and down.

"Front row seats, make your way, it's on the right side." They told me. I started walking down the isle, in between staring eyes of Police and Friends. It was a bit awkward. I sat down in my seat. My best friends were behind me, in the second row. I looked back at them.

"Hi Mindy, Hi Pam" Rosy giggled.

"Did you know about this…?" I asked suspiciously.

"You could say so." She replied. I smiled and turned around. The group of officers went up the stage.

"Hello." A female police went spoke through the microphone. "I'm here at the hero's assembly," She nodded her head at me and Pam. "I'm officer Camilla along with Officer Todd, Officer Mark, Officer Emily, and Chief Trist." She introduced with all the officers waving their hand when their name was called.

"We would like to give a big, warm welcome to a hero during a murder incident, Mindy-Selene Timmons!" She added. I didn't like when people say me _whole _name, but today was an exception. "And without this young lady, the take-down would have been longer, more dangerous, and the emergency unit wouldn't have been contacted that early. Give a hand for, Pam-Cecilia Timmons!" Pam Waved.

Officer Mark then took Officer Camilla's Spot.

"As you know; we had an incident on a bus ranging from 7 am to 1 pm." He said, looking far back into the audience. I followed his glazed and found him looking at a bunch of cameras! Oh no, we were being recorded. I nudged Pam.

"Don't do anything stupid. We're on camera." I whispered.

"ugh." She replied. Officer Mark explained the whole situation to, the cameras. And the audience clapped.

"I would like to pass this speech to Chief Trist." Chief Trist took his spot.

"We would now like to honor these awards and gifts, to the heroes." He said in a deep voice. A table with presents on top came rolling in.

"Mindy and Pam Timmons, we would like to invite you up the stage." He said while helping the lady pushing the table make the table stable. Another officer came to us and escorted us up the stage. I made sure not to fall, or trip, or step on gum; just because I was being recorded. I hate being recorded. We stood diagonal to the microphone.

"Mindy Timmons, please step up." He said, flipping a cue card over. I stepped up. He grabbed a big, colorful, glass, trophy up.

"We, the police committee, would like to congratulate you, in your success of saving witnesses on the bus, and getting rid of a murderer." He handed me the trophy. It weighed a ton!

"Would you like to say some words?" He asked me. My eyes widened. Words? In front of camera? Ugh.

"Sure." I stepped up to the microphone. "Hi. Um… I'm glad that I can be receiving this award given to me by a police Chief and.. I would like to thank my sister, Pam for being brave; my parents, for being supportive; my friends, for watching my back; My gym teacher, for getting me fit for all this and.. yeah. And the emergency unit for coming so fast. And.. the bus company for taking the call seriously." The audience clapped. I stepped back. They did the same thing for Pam. And she basically said the same speech, but quicker and less. Chief Trist took the mic.

"We will allow you to open your gifts now. They are from the friends around you, and the police." He said leaving the stage along with everyone else. I opened my first gift and Pam opened hers. It was a string thing. It was a whip! I took it out and showed it to the audience. They ouu-ed and ahh-ed. Then suddenly, the ouu-ing and ahh-ing stopped and was replaced with gasps and police racing towards the stage, which was about 100 feet away. I was confused until I heard Bennett yelled,

"BEHIND YOU!" I was about to turn around when something slit me in the arm, shooting pain up my arm. I gasped. I thought about it for a split second. I wasn't mad, or sad, or scared… I was prepared. I turned around, forgetting about my bleeding arm, finding the person who slit me, I found him making his way to Pam who was running towards the stairs, I sprinted towards him but couldn't catch up, the stage was big, I still had a few chances. I remembered my whip, It was dragging across the floor, I gripped it, and whipped the long whip like a baseball bat, hitting him in the neck. He turned around, furious. I shrugged my shoulder's, pain in my arm.

"Try me." I told him, deadly calm.

He raced at me, knife up. He was about a two meters away when I whipped his hand that was holding the knife and he yelped and rubbed it with his other hand. That was my chance. I sprinted towards him and high kicked his hand, making him release the knife. I don't know how I high-kicked, but I've always been a flexible person. The crowd gasped in horror. He punched me hard in the cheek, but I didn't care, I kicked him back in the stomach and ran back a bit. I turned around to find that he was holding another knife. Dang it. I took hold of the mic behind me and held it as an extra weapon. I took my knife and tried to hit his hand. I failed, he was still a distance away. The police was surrounding the stage, corner by corner, guns pointed. They didn't shoot, I could handle him. He was 5 meters away now. I ran at his direction and whipped him in the hand, hoping the knife would fall again. Not this time. He held it tight. He swung the knife; I jumped and swung my whip at his head and the microphone at his hand. He swerved to the right. Stumbling, he stood up. But he was too slow, the mic was already a centimeter away from his face, it hit him hard because I threw it like a javelin. He stumbled back, and was at the edge of the stage. Should I overthrow him?

"AH!" I ducked as a knife flew right over me, pulling some of my hair off.

"AND I WAS GONNA LET YOU OF THE HOOK!" I sprinted towards him,

_*WHIP* _

_*WHACK*_

_*SPLIT* _

_***BOOM***_

I whipped him in the face, on the side, and in his middle spot. He fell back onto the ground, falling a good 10 feet. The police ran to him and cuffed him. A group of doctors or paramedics raced to me. I felt weak and hurt, I half-collapsed and half-sat onto the ground, I was on top of a puddle of my own blood, disgusting. The crowd whistled, and clapped, and my family and friends ran towards the stage. I smiled weakly.

The world was started spinning, I was losing a lot of blood, I was sure my face was pale. Even though it was being treated with, I couldn't feel any improvement with it. The person dealing with my arm dabbed extremely hard on my arm with alcohol that sting more than 100 bees together, and I fainted on the hard stage floor.


End file.
